sly cooper for the better?
by amurphy616
Summary: what if a glitch in an old computer caused two kids, who would have otherwise been enemy's, to meet each other?
1. Chapter 1

Sly cooper: the accident

Prologue

In a dark and quite room an old computer, that was a day away from being shut down, made an error when it ordered two orphans to get placed in the happy camper's orphanage from different countries.

Sly cooper (8) sex: M

Neyla (unknown last name) (8) sex F

Sly cooper was sad. Not because he lost his treat or got hurt but because his parents were both dead. He had saw the body's as the officers had come in and whisked him away back to the police station. They were wondering what to do with him as he did not have any extended family. Finally they just decided to send him to the orphanage. One of the officers was about to drive him over when another officer told him to hold up. The officer walked up with a young tiger girl.

"Could you take this one with you? She is also going to the orphanage to." The officer asked the other. Getting a nod the girl stepped in and sat next to sly nervously. Sly gave a light smile as the door closed and they were off. They did not say anything to each other on the way there. Once they arrived they stepped out and watched as the car sped off. Sly turned to Neyla.

"So where are you from?" sly asked as the two stepped into the ground of the orphanage and walked up to the front steps.

"India" she answered shyly. Sly smiled at her.

"I have never been there before what's it like" he asked her. Before she could answer an old lady stepped out and took one look at them and sneered.

"Well what are you two waiting for get your asses in here." she barked at the two. They scurried inside as the matron slammed the door behind them and walked into a room with two beds.

"This will be your bedroom. Take care of it or so help me god you will both wish for death." She said before walking out and slamming the door behind her. Sly sat on the bed and looked around.

"Hey Neyla want to hear a story?" he asked her. She nodded and sat down on her bed. Sly told her all about the Thievius Raccoonsus and about his family. Neyla stood up from her bed and crossed the distance between the two and enveloped him in a hug.

"Sly I will help you get your book back. After all we are friends, aren't we?" she asked somewhat nervous that he did not want to be her friend Sly looked at Neyla for a second before grinning broadly and nodding his head enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Sly cooper for the better

Before we begin I would like put the roles of Neyla and Sly out so here they are.

(Will update as I write more)

Sly: field man, pickpocket, enforcer, novice safe cracker,

Neyla: field woman, hacker, master safe cracker,

Anyway this is chapter the first.

Paris France, 12:00pm

Two shadows moved through the night as quick as lightning. The shadows ran across window ledges and jumped over obstacles until they jumped down onto the police sign revealing a raccoon and a Tigger. Sly had changed a lot since he was orphaned at the age of eight. He and Neyla had made a lot of progress towards retrieving his family's book. Neyla had taken classes in IT while sly had mostly focused on the more physical side of being a thief. He was now more bulky but still as quiet and light as a feather. All in all they were a very dangerous team; as their track record would show.

"Ready to go get that police files Sly?" Neyla asked him with a smile. Sly grinned back and nodded as they both jumped down and went towards the water tower. Sly walked towards the ledge and blinked when he saw light blue sparkles radiating off of the ledge. He turned to Neyla.

"Do you see that?" he asked, Motioning towards the sparkles with a jerk of his head. She nodded.

"Yes I have read about these. Whenever you see these it means that you can perform a sneak move." She said. Sly grinned before shimming across the water tower. Neyla fallowed him. They jumped across two dishes; Sly destroyed the vent in front of them before they continued on. They walked in and looked down and saw a row of lasers beneath them. They looked around and saw a few platforms scattered around. Sly and Neyla jumped onto each until they landed at the bottom. Neyla destroyed the security system with her whip and they moved through the offices.

"So where is it again?" Sly asked Neyla.

"It should be behind a red door." She answered back; it took them a minute to find it. Sly tried the door and sighed when it did not open. He turned his head and saw a window ledge. He jumped out and started shimming across with Neyla right behind him. Once they arrived at the other window Sly peeked inside and saw nothing. He sighed in relief before jumping in and taking a look around; Neyla headed right over to the safe and cracked it without much difficulty, she had always been better with safes than sly for some reason. Once she got the safe open she took out the file and put it in her pack; sly walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck making her skin crawl pleasantly.

"Sly stop that not; while were working." She moaned as he bit a good spot on her neck. They had both realized their love for each other when they had done their first job in India. While stealing the fire stone of India they had to get the attention of the crowed; so the other thief they were working with could grab it. They did this by preforming a tango and eventually just got lost in each other's eyes. They had completely missed the signal to pull out and had to make a break for it when an undercover cop made her presences know. Neyla smiled at the memory before she heard Sly behind her mumble something about it "not being far"; she giggled and tilted her head back and kissed him. Sly separated from Neyla and the two jumped out the window on to the fire escape; only to have to doge out of the way of a shock pistol shot. They snapped their heads over and saw Carmelita fox gazing at them with cold eyes.

"Give it up cooper and I will go easy on you." The inspector snarled at them; sly and Neyla glanced at each other before grinning and jumping off of the fire escape while Carmelita cursed and shot at them. The two quickly made their way to the van and hopped in and Neyla drove off as they heard Carmelita shout out.

"I will find you!" she roared.

Sly opened the file and started to read; he then smirked. "Looks like we have our file; now all we need to do is figure out who we are going to start with." Sly said getting a nod from Neyla; Neyla pulled up to the safe house and parked the van. They hopped out and headed inside; the safe house was a relatively normal looking house it had 5 rooms one bedroom, one bath, dining room, planning room and an entertainment room. Neyla and Sly headed into their room and lay down; ready for what tomorrow would bring the two thieves.


	3. Chapter 3

Sly cooper: for the better Chapter 3

Sly: field man, pickpocket, enforcer, novice safe cracker,

Neyla: field woman, medium hacker, master safe cracker, novice explosives expert

Sorry for not updating in forever I have had a few stressful weeks last year and am still recovering but thankfully I have overcome my writers block. Anyway here is the next chapter.

PS if anyone else likes the sly x Neyla paring I recommendsephiroth 200

12:00pm

Sly cooper was just waking up and started to pop his joints when he felt a now familiar weight on his chest. He looked down and smiled at his tiger lover. Even though they had been dating for a while they had yet to have sex. He gently leaned down and kissed her getting a moan of approval. Sly grinned before he gently stated to massage her breasts; making her moan even louder. Neyla groggily woke up and glared playfully at sly. Sly snickered at her before she got off of him and headed into the bathroom. Once he was done Neyla went in and did her thing; both headed into the planning room and started to map out their plan of attack on Raleigh.

"OK so here is what we know has learned about Raleigh from the file he is a kid born into riches; however he got sick of it and tried out piracy and found it to his liking. He became addicted to crime and joined the fiendish five as the chief inventor. The last sighting of him was on an island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle." Neyla said as she finished reading the case file to Sly who nodded. Sly went into his room and picked up his cane before sighing happily; he would finally get his revenge for his family and restore the Thievius Raccoonsus or he would die trying. Neyla gently wrapped her arms around sly and smiled up at him; sly smiled back before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently before they hopped in the van and headed for the dock to get a boat.

1 week later

Neyla pulled up to the cave entrance and both hopped out and headed through a small cave. Once they exited they hid in the bushes while Neyla pointed out the search tower.

"We need to avoid that or we will be in deep shit." She said simply to sly who chuckled and nodded. Sly turned his head and saw a small boat that was being patrolled by a rather fat walrus. Sly motioned over to the ship.

"Do you think we can find anything on there?" Sly asked her. She turned her head and eyed the boat before shrugging. Sly and Neyla went down to the old boat and boarded it. They snuck up behind the walrus and knocked him out. Sly looked up and noticed two bottles with notes in them. He motioned up to the bottles making Neyla nod; she pulled out a bomb and sat it on the mast. Once it had fallen they got the bottles and opened them sly blinked in confusion.

"What do you think it is Neyla?" sly asked her. She skimmed over the two they had before she gasped.  
"It is a puzzle to what I am uncertain but it may be in our best interest to find as many as possible." She said to Sly. Who nodded; they headed back over to the main land before they desired to split up and take different path's as Sly saw a few clue bottles on their right. They met back up on the other side of the gate near the search lights.

"It shouldn't be too hard to dodge them." Neyla said to Sly. He nodded and the two moved in perfect sync and evaded the search lights. They saw another walrus holding a throwing star and locked at each other.

"You go right I go left?" sly asked. Neyla nodded and the two were off; the walrus threw the throwing star at sly who dodged. Neyla came up behind him and used her wipe to knock him out.

"Nice work babe." Sly complemented. Neyla blushed softly before they both turned and noticed a large ship off in the distance. Neyla pointed up to the large blimp.

"Sly I have only seen one of toughs things in blueprints. It is called a storm machine at it is what keeps the rain around here pouring." Neyla said to sly.

"That explains all the wrecked ships." Sly said with a nod of understanding.

"This worry's me Sly; if Raleigh is allowed to continue this is could mean lots more people get killed by his insane lust for money." She said with a slight growl. Sly nodded his head in agreement before they continued on. They jumped across a few gaps and gathered a few more clue bottles before arriving at a gate. Sly saw the hook above them and used it Neyla fallowed after him. They navigated a set of six water wheels before they arrived at a vault. Neyla hummed while looking at the clue bottles. Sly said he would be right back and headed off. About five minutes later he came back with four more bottles and handed them to her. She nodded thankfully before putting them together and nodding her turned to sly.

"Do you want the honors?" she asked him. Sly shrugged before getting down on his knees and asked her to tell him what the vault code was.

"It is 7-7-3." she said. Sly quickly put the code in before he heard the door's locks pop off and looked inside; he picked up the page and gasped it was a page from the Thievius raccoons. Neyla looked over his shoulder and smiled knowing her mate was one step closer to acquiring his family's book.

"What's it say?" she asked him excitedly.

"It's the dive move." he explained showing her the proper form. She smiled before asking.

"I don't suppose you would let me have a crack at the book once we get it restored would you?" she asked him. Sly nodded with a grin.

"Of course you can Neyla after all what are friends for?" he said with a smile. She smiled warmly back before they stood up and saw a key in a case. Sly walked over to it before mashing the base with his cane. Once he got the key in his hand he headed over to the rather large door and put it in unlocking it. They stepped through the passage way and found another high wall; luckily they were able to climb over that one. The two emerged from the small passage way. Sly whistled when he saw the giant ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sly: field man, pickpocket, enforcer, novice safe cracker,

Neyla: field woman, medium hacker, master safe cracker, novice explosives expert

Warnings: none

"Damn it is even bigger closer up." Sly said. Neyla nodded before the two thieves descended on to the water and boarded a small boat; they made their way over to the ship. The two climbed a rope hanging off the side of the massive ship and made their way up to the deck and hid in some bushes once they were steeled Neyla quietly asked.

"So where do we start first?" She asked Sly. Sly thought about it for a moment before he pulled out his head gear and looked around before he pointed to a tunnel.

"I think we need to get in there but first we need more treasure keys. You up for it luv?" sly asked challengingly causing Neyla to grin at him. The two headed into the room with the lily pad symbol on it, evading the flashlight guard, the two made it into a room Neyla gasp.

"Oh my god sly there must be millions worth of treasure in here. Unfortunately that also means tighter security." She said uneasily to Sly nodded.

"Maybe but where's the fun in an easy highest besides if it was as easy as that than I think you might be losing your touch." Sly said teasingly to Neyla who pouted and poked him in the ribs. "Do you think any of this is worth grabbing?" sly asked her as an afterthought motioning to the objects around them. She nodded with a grin before pulling off her back pack and walking over to a display case and cracking it open with her whip and emptying it. Sly did the same; once they were done filling their bags they continued on. They found more clue bottles which got Sly excited as it potently met a new page in the Thievius raccoons. They went into a room and found a laser grid set up along a path they knelt and started to make a plan. Once they had their plan figured out they both moved forward; Sly went first and dashed to the right making the laser target him. Neyla quickly ran to the left and jumped over the slight incline and smashed the alarm disabling the security. Sly smirked before he held up some more pages of a puzzle that made Neyla smile lightly. Before they turned their heads and saw two walruses slinking about a few feet away from them.

"You take the one on the right I will that the one on the left?" Sly said to her. She nodded before they went about their jobs; once they were done they hopped across the lily pads and got to the other side. Sly grabbed the other clue bottles that he could before they walked to a small podium and got a new key. Sly asked Neyla if they could go back and find that vault. She nodded her head and the two back tracked. It did not take them long to find the vault. Neyla sat cross legged biting her tongue gently in thought as she started to digest the clues. She snapped her fingers before she leaned forward and began to try a few different combos. Finally one worked and the safe opened. Neyla reached in and took the new page out and read it out loud.

"This is sally cooper's fast getaway raccoon roll it says here that whoever learns it can move faster than anyone on the run." Neyla said to Sly; sly nodded before he took the page and gently put it in his pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Sly: field man, pickpocket, enforcer, novice safe cracker,

Neyla: field woman, medium hacker, master safe cracker, novice explosives expert

I do not own sly cooper son and sucker punch do.

They left the lily pad area and looked around for a new location to get more treasure keys. Neyla pointed to the left where steam seemed to be pumping out of one of the doors they found them self's in a boiler room and it was hot enough to make Neyla pull off her over coat off; making sly stare. Neyla gave him a weird look sly who saw the look smirked.

"It's not exactly the right time for that princess." Sly said with an innocent smirk. Neyla gave him a confused look before blushing madly and growling at him. He winked at her before he stepped into the new room however he quickly had to doge a vent of fire.

"Damn that was close" sly said shaking his head; Neyla nodded.

"It serves you right for being an ass." She said with a chuckle making sly glare playfully before he turned back to the vent.

"I guess we just hit these vents down to close them and we can keep moving." Sly said before he slammed the vent down with his cane for good measure before they continued on and knocked out a few guards and came into an engine room with large gears moving up and down.

"What do you think those are for?" sly asked Neyla; Neyla just shrugged her shoulders. The two jumped across the gear to a small section of a fire escape and then finally onto a stationary platform.

"Hm looks like we have to climb up this spire." Sly said pointing to a large spire that was spinning around. Neyla nodded and the two shimmed across the first set and then the second. They jumped across the slowly spinning pipe. Sly broke the blockage that prevented them from going in and after doing so sly and Neyla found themselves in a room with more furnaces only this time they could jump on them. Neyla was somewhat reluctant due to her dislike of heights but she managed to push tough's thoughts away for the moment and refocus on their goal. It took a little doing but eventually they managed to get to the pipes on the other side of the room and grabbed some more clue bottles. They looked down and noticed that there was another guard beneath them Sly jumped down on him and knocked him out. Neyla fallowed after sly was done and the two pressed forwards. They entered a new room with a giant spinning fans. They bobbed and weaved through the fans and arrived at a rope and climbed it it took them up to a platform with a metal pipe that spread to the end of the room that held a life saver with rope attached to it.

"You can go first this time Cooper." Neyla said sly gave a drawn out sigh before he complied and went across the rope and came to a stop at the other side. He waited for Neyla. Once she had crossed over they continued and came to a room with more furnaces only this time there were lasers. Sly glanced at Neyla and received a nod they jumped across the furnaces avoiding the lasers and finally landing down on the bottom.

"I hate tough's damn furnaces… and highest in general." Neyla grumbled. Sly chuckled softly before they pressed onward. Sly grumbled and took off his cap and wiped his forehead when he felt how hot it was.

"Damn how can it be so hot?" sly grumbled getting a smug look from Neyla.

"Well if you're done whining I think we should continue on yes?" Sly nodded. The two turned back to their objective and started to jump over another slowly spinning pipe. Once they got over the Lava Lake they took out some more guards and saw something that looked like a giant express elevator. However before sly could say anything Neyla called out that she had found another safe. Sly quickly went over to her while Neyla was already down on one knee and was starting to put together the code for the vault.

"Let's see… no… maybe… yes!" she said as the vault opened she reached in and took out a page she flipped it over but frowned and handed it to sly who took it.

"Hm… it looks like a guide to find the rest of the clues in ralphies base but it does not look that useful considering how easy it has been for us to locate the clues so far. I guess we will have to keep looking for more pages from the Thievius raccoons." Sly said with a smirk.

"Ya it's too bad we could not get another page I was so hopeful." Neyla said in an over dramatic way making sly chuckle. The two went back to where the giant gear that looked like it belonged in a giant car of some sort or another. Neyla went first and rode the improvised express elevator up to the top where she hooked her wipe to the life preserver and waited until the giant gear came down. Once it did she jumped onto it and rode it to the top a minute later sly came up and joined her.

"Do you want to ride across and I will meet up with you?" sly asked Neyla. She thought about it before nodding her head. She jumped onto the hook and gasped as the machine jolted before it took her right over to the furnaces destroying pipes as it went. Once she got over she turned to sly and gave him a thumps up making the raccoon give sigh of relief that his girlfriend was safe. He used the pipe to navigate over to her once he got over to her the two started to make their way through the furnaces finally they got the key and headed back out.

AN: not sure if this will be good as I find it hard to write this section for some reason.


End file.
